Revenge Is Bittersweet Remake
by Addy Goode
Summary: Same plot line sorta...really different...
1. Summary Sorta

Revenge Is Bittersweet (Remake)

I am not making a summary for this story. I feel like summaries are to much and I go overboard with them. So you guys will just have to wait for the next chapters to find out what happens.

Also I am very sorry for not updating for almost a month. I didn't have internet, my grandpa, who is my favorite person ever, passed away and school has been busy. I'm back though!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Incident**

"_You're just a worthless piece of space." Samantha spat at me. _

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's the best insult you can think of?" _

"_At least she has a reason to wake up everyday." Zach stepped into the argument. "What's yours?"_

_I was about to say something, but Zach said, "And don't say friends because as far as I can see, you don't have any."_

"_What the hell happened to you, Zach?" I asked. _

"_I didn't want to be friends with a loser like you." Zach smirked. _

_Sam just laughed. "You'll probably end up being an old hag with thousands of cats!"_

_I looked at Zach to see if maybe, just maybe, he would stop being an asshole and turn back into my best friend. The way it looked though was Zach was now one of them and he would never be my best friend again. _

_Zach just laughed at me, "I think you hit the nail on the head with that, Sam." Then kissed her on the cheek. _

"_I can't believe how much of a douche bag you turned into, Zach." I spat as he just walked away laughing. _

_That was the last thing I ever said to him as my best friend before he turned into my worst enemy._

"Cammie?" I snapped out of the horrible when I heard my name. I looked to see my now best guy friend, Devon Hollis, leaning against the locker next to mine. "Are you okay? You look kind of out of it."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "Just thinking of my History project that's due before break."

"Oh." Devon's face brightened up. "The one you had to choose a war on?"

"Yeah that would be the one." I said.

"Which war did you choose?" Devon asked.

"World War II." I smiled. "It is by far my most favorite war."

"You have a favorite war?" Devon cocked an eyebrow.

"Its just the most interesting one." I exampled. "That's why I like it so much."

"Well I can tell you something that I like a lot too." Devon's face was only inches from mine.

I could tell what was going to happen next and I was about to stop it because I didn't need the whole school seeing me get kissed by who I thought was one of the cutest boys in school. Especially the stupid "popular" kids, who thought they were everything.

It was too late though. Devon's lips were already on mine. I took a few seconds to react because well Devon is the second guy that I've kissed. I haven't had much practice with kissing and I was afraid that I may be bad at it, but after those couple of seconds, I reacted.

I felt Devon's hand slide on my cheek, going to the back of my head. He pulled me closer into. Boy did his lips taste sweet on mine.

"What the hell are you doing Cammie?"

Devon and I both jumped apart to see my brother and his idiotic friends, standing there, laughing at us.

"Do you really need to make out with your emo boyfriend in the hallway?" Zach smirked.

"Do you really need to be such a douche bag all the time?" I shot back.

"Oh ouch!" Zach put his hand over his heart. "That hurt so bad!"

"You're just jealous you're not getting any from someone, a certain someone, Goode." Jonas, my wonderful brother (hence the sarcasm) playful punched Zach in the arm, patting, "Now Cammie what has mom said about making out with boys out in public?"

I glared at him, "Eff off Jonas." I grunted, "Don't you have someone else more valuable to you that you should be shoving your tongue down her throat or something?"

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Now Cammie you know I don't do that in public. PDA is just wrong which why you're little boyfriend should keep his hands off of you."

"Like you care assholes." I muttered, grabbing Devon's hand and getting out of there.

"Oh come on, Cam! I was just kidding." Jonas yelled after me.

"Sure you are." I whispered.

I practically dragged Devon over to the freshmen hall way to get him away from my stupid brother and his idiotic friends.

"I am so sorry." I apologized the minute that we stopped walking.

"Hey I know how siblings are." Devon laughed. "They suck."

I forgot that Devon knows exactly how I feel. His sister is one of the meanest girls in my school. Sophie Hollis is her name. She's the most popular girl in the whole school. You do not want to mess with her unless you want to get tormented for the rest of your high school life.

"You may have it worse than I do." I scrunched my lips to the side.

"Nah. Sophie is bad, but having Jonas as you're brother means you have to deal with Zach Goode also."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." I laughed.

"Well hey I have to get to Math early, but I'll see you at lunch?" Devon smiled.

"Yes you will." I kissed him on the cheek.

I watched him walk away and sighed. God was that boy hot!

I started to walk over to my best friend, Bex Baxter's locker to see how her date with Nate, the kid she had a crush on, went.

"Oh my god Cammie!" Bex shrieked when she saw me. "My date was so amazing. Nate is so wonderful!"

"See I told you!" I laughed. "And you thought he wouldn't go say yes just because he's not into girls like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about my date. What happened with Devon?" Bex already knew something happened this morning. Damn she was good.

"Well….we kissed!" My face broke into a huge smile.

"Finally!" Bex cheered.

"I know." I smiled then frowned. "Until my brother and his dumb ass friend, Zach, broke it up."

"I really dislike your brother." Bex said. "Except I hate Zach more. That kid needs to learn some manners."

"Yeah he does. I can't believe that I use to be friends with him." I bit my lip, regretting what I just said.

"Wait…you were friends with Zach Goode?" Bex's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Back in the day." I sighed. "Now he's just an annoying neighbor I can't tolerate."

"I feel worse for you now." Bex hugged me.

"Eh. I just ignore him." I laughed.

"Well good." Bex smiled.

All of a sudden the first bell rang. "Well it looks like its time for class!" Bex said sarcastically.

"Bye." I started to head over to my locker.

I reached my locker only to see that it was damaged severely. I ran my hand over the dent marks that were made in my locker. Who the hell would do this?

Then it hit me. Sam Conroy. She would be mean enough to do this to my locker.

I shook my head, trying not to let this affect me. I opened my locker to get my History books and looked at the horrible word written on my backpack. It said WHORE in big letters.

"What the hell happened?" I turned to see Zach smirking.

"Asshole." I slammed my locker shut and pushed past him.

"You know its true, Cam!" Zach shouted after me.

Tears stung my eyes and without thinking, I turned around, smacking Zach in the face.

"What's your problem?" Zach demanded to know.

"You and you're little group of snobs." I shouted.

I started to feel hot. I can't believe that I just smacked Zach Goode across the face. I knew that I was going regret this. I knew that he was going to get me back for it and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Zach narrowed his eyes at me. "You better watch your back, Morgan."

"I will be." I shot back, turning around and heading for class.

After I took my seat in my History class, Zach walked in with his current girlfriend, Anna Fetterman at his side.

"What are you looking at?" she spat.

"Not your ugly face." I smiled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Zach told me what you did and you better watch your back." "Oh I'm so scared." I laughed.

"You should be." Zach threatened.

"You don't scare me Zach." I pointed out.

Zach just smirked and to be honest that scared me. Zach only smirked like that when he had some plan up his sleeve. I knew that plan was for me.

For the rest of the day, I watched my back the whole time. Zach has made me so paranoid. He could strike me at anytime with some horrible plan.

I grabbed my things out of locker, started walking out towards the parking lot when all of a sudden I felt something slimy and rancid smelling, slowing covering me.

I looked up to see a bucket tipped over, filled with god knows what now covering me.

I glanced around at everyone. They all started to laugh at me. I noticed Zach was one in particular.

"You asshole!" I shouted at him.

He just kept laughing. "Paybacks a bitch, Cam."

Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't need the whole school seeing me cry. Especially Zach and his little wannabe friends.

They all just kept laughing at me as I stormed out of the school to my car. I needed to leave. I needed to escape from the world right now. I needed to be away from everyone so I could just cry my eyes out in peace without getting embarrassed.

I drove home as fast as I could still obeying the law. I ran up to my room slammed the bedroom door, turned on the shower and just stepped in it with my clothes still on. I bawled my eyes out.

I let the water run down on me for about twenty minutes before I finally decided to get out of the shower and grabbed a different pair clothes and took a real shower, trying to get what ever the hell was on me off of me.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, got dressed, brushed my hair and went downstairs to grab some food. I walked into the kitchen only to see Jonas with a group of his preppy friends that I couldn't stand.

"Oh looks its Cammie." Josh, my brothers cocky best friend, grinned, "Have a rough day at school?" He looked at me like he knew what was going to happen to me before it did.

"Go to hell." I grabbed a bottle of water and yogurt from the fridge.

"But Cammie, the fishy gooey look was so hot on you!" Zach smirked.

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, "Fuck you, Goode. You're lucky that our parents are friends otherwise I'd kick your ass out of my house."

Zach frowned, "You can't even if you wanted too, Morgan."

I narrowed my eyes and just walked off. I slammed my bedroom door, sat on my bed and started to think of a plan that would get the popular kids, mainly Zach, to feel the pain that I've been through because of them.

I was going to get my revenge and it'd be the best thing that ever happened Gallagher High.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: He'll Never Know What Hit Him**

I stared at my ceiling for two hours straight trying to come up with a plan of attack to get back at Zach, but it wasn't easy. Zach was a hard person to get back at. Every time I always came up with some plan to get back at him, he always knew somehow like he could read my mind. Am I really that predictable?

All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. "Cam, it's Macey. Open up." she pretty much ordered.

"Come in." I sat up once the door was opened.

"You look like a mess." Macey pointed out.

"Uh yeah." I shook my head.

"You need to get back at Zach." Macey smiled.

Then it hit me. Macey's the right person to help me get back at him.

"Did you have something in mind?" I asked.

"Well how would you feel about getting a makeover, befriend all of the popular kids, learn their secrets and get Zach to fall in love with you." Macey explained.

"How long did you think about this?" I questioned. "Oh about two seconds after I saw what happened." Macey laughed.

This is why I love Macey. She's a quick thinker when it comes to planning a revenge on someone. Especially Zach.

"I don't know. It seems like a lot of work." I scrunched my lips to the side.

"Yeah, but it'll work because you have me, Bex and Liz helping you along the way." Macey smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it." I grinned.

"Be right back." Macey left my room.

Two minutes later, Macey was back with bags full of god knows what.

"Uh what are those?" I asked.

"Stuff." Macey grabbed one bag and started to pull out a lot of clothes.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Let's being." Macey picked out an outfit for me to try on.

The first outfit consisted of a black off the shoulder shirt with a gray tank top underneath from Forever 21, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from American Eagle and a pair of black flats.

"Cute." Macey said, handing me the next outfit. "Not try this one."

I went back into the bathroom and tried on the outfit. I looked in the mirror. This outfit was actually really cute. It was a light blue tank top with a dark blue cardigan, a pair of light blue skinny jeans and dark blue heals.

"Come out Cammie." Macey ordered.

"Okay." I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Damn Cammie!" Macey whistled. "You look hot!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

After two hours of trying on clothes, I was hoping to be finally done.

"Alright time to dye your hair." Macey stated.

"Uh what?" I sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Macey said. "You can't be a dirty blonde anymore. Zach has a thing for brunettes."

I sighed. "Fine."

Macey grabbed the two bottles of hair dye out of another bag and practically dragged me to the bathroom.

Macey mixed the stuff together than began to color my hair. "We have to leave it on for about twenty minutes and than we can wash it out."

"Okay." I said.

A half hour later, Macey was done dying my hair. I put my contacts in and glanced in the mirror to see a girl that I didn't recognize anymore.

"Wow." was all I said. "You look beautiful." Macey smiled, "Just wait though." Macey left the room, coming back with a pair of hairstylist's scissors, "Time to cut it."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Yep." Macey smirked as she pushed me down to sit and started to cut my hair.

I watched my hair fall down piece by piece, "Not to short please."

"Don't worry. I know the perfect hairstyle for you." Macey kept cutting my hair.

When Macey was done, she started to blow dry my hair and then straightened it. I looked in the mirror when she was done and I didn't recognize the girl in the reflection at all. The girl in the reflection looked beautiful as to where I was just ordinary.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem." Macey smiled. "I just want to see them go down for once.""And that's what I plan on doing." I grinned.

Zach was in for it. That boy had no idea what he was in for. I was going to get him to fall for me so hard and when he said those three little words to me. I was going to crush his heart and tell him that I can do much better than him.

Then I started to regret the plan. Devon was going to be getting hurt because of it. I mean we're not dating, but it was obviously going to happen after that amazing kiss we shared today.

"Macey." I said, "I don't think I can go through with this plan anymore."

"Why not?" Macey whined a little bit.

"Devon." I frowned.

"Oh. Did you two finally kiss?" Macey grinned.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Aww." Macey smiled, "Too bad you're still going through with the plan."

"Huh?" I sounded dumb.

"I didn't do all this work for nothing, Cam." Macey frowned, "You're going through with the plan. I'm sorry you and Devon had the worst timing ever."

"Yeah I guess your right." I sighed.

"I am right." Macey laughed, "Besides you could always tell Devon about the plan. I'm sure him of all people would be okay with it. He wants to see Zach suffer as much as you do."

"You're right." I smiled, "Zach needs to suffer and I'm the only person that can make him. I need to do this for everyone that Zach bullies. He needs to go down.""That a girl!" Macey cheered.

"He'll never know what hit him." I smirked.

Macey smirked. "You're so evil."

"Look at who my brother is." I laughed.

Macey laughed too. "That is true!"

"I can't wait to go back to school to put this plan into motion." I cheered.

"I can't wait to see the look on Zach's face when you crush him." Macey smiled.

"He deserves it." I frowned.

"Yes he does." Macey agreed.

"I just hope everyone else is okay with it." I sighed, looking at Macey who was texting.

"Just sent a text to everyone." Macey began. "They are."

"Good." I smiled.

"Well I have to get going, but if you see Zach before tomorrow, you need to tell me." Macey grabbed her bags and headed out the door before I could answer her.

I laughed and shook my head. This was going to be a long plan.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Make War, Not Love**

Today was Sunday. Sunday meant that tomorrow was Monday. Monday meant that it was the first day back to school with my new look which also meant that I need to put my plan into motion.

I was so nervous to go back to school tomorrow and have everyone see the new me. Well more like temporary me.

"I still don't see why you have to do this Cam." Devon said to me as I was picking out my outfit for tomorrow.

"If you knew all the things that Zach actually did then you would understand, but you don't." I put the phone down and put it on speaker so both of my hands would be free. "He's done more to me than anyone can imagine."

"What has he done to you that is so bad, Cam?" Devon asked. "I mean my sister is Sam for god sakes. I'm sure I know how you feel.""Was Sam ever your best friend?" I questioned.

"No." Devon said coldly. "And thank god too.""Well Zach was mine." I blurted out.

"Wait, you were friends with that thing?" Devon sounded disgusted.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Wow." was all he said.

All of a sudden, I heard a huge noise coming from my backyard. "Devon I have to go. Talk to you later." I hung up before he could even say goodbye.

I set my phone down on my nightstand and headed down to my backyard to see it full of a bunch of the preppy people who went to my school. _Great, _I thought.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ugly duckling of the Morgan family." Grant, one of my brother's boneheaded friends, laughed.

I glared at him.

"Although it looks like you finally started to take care of yourself." Grant grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Grant." And then I walked over to Jonas. "What the hell are your idiotic friends doing here?" I demanded to know.

"None of your busi.." Zach turned around and his mouth literally dropped to the ground. "Cammie?"

"Who else?" I snapped. "Keep it down or I'll call mom and tell her what you're up too, Jonas.""Quit being a tattletale." Jonas groaned. "You're sixteen, not two."

"Well then tell your friends to shut it." I practically yelled.

"Calm down, Morgan." Zach put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be quiet, but what happened to you? Finally decide to clean yourself up a bit?"

Everyone laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

I ran back of the stairs and started going through my clothes again. Tomorrow Zach and his little friends wouldn't know what hit them.

Then next morning I woke up at 5:30. The sun wasn't even out yet. I hated that trying to be really pretty and fit in with a group you hated had a price of waking up early to be paid.

I grabbed my outfit then headed to the bathroom to hop into the school to try to wake me up a little bit. I turned the water onto hot and waited a few minutes to let it warm up.

As soon as it was warm, I stepped in and just stood in the warm water for a few minutes, hoping to wake up.

After twenty minutes in the shower, I finally got out, dried myself off then started to get dressed.

I chose to wear a black off-the-shoulder shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and my black boots. I took a quick glance in the mirror and saw the reflection of the new me.

After getting dressed, I walked into the bathroom, grabbed my blow drier and started to dry my medium length brown hair off. When it was completely dry, I started to straighten it. It took a little longer then I had plan on it, but when I looked in the mirror it was all worth it.

Lastly I applied my make up. Now I was ready to eat breakfast and head out the door.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see my brother making his breakfast. "Good morning, Jonas." I smiled.

Jonas looked a little confused. "Did you just say something nice to me?"

"Yeah I did." I laughed. "Can't I be nice to my wonderful older brother?"

"Okay what are you up too?" Jonas demanded to know.

"Nothing." I smiled and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"You are. You're not the type of person to start acting like the way you are." Jonas said. "Cammie if you're trying to get Zach back. Don't. He'll find out and then you'll be really hurt."

"Yeah whatever. I'm sure you'll enjoy letting it happen anyways, seeing how I ruined your life when I was born." I spat.

"Cammie, I'm serious. I don't want to see Zach do anything to extreme to you." Jonas said.

"Like you actually care." I spat again, leaving, grabbing a banana and just leaving my bowl of cereal on the counter.

I grabbed my car keys and backpack, headed out to my car and drove off to Caribou Coffee to get a smoothie before school started.

Why does Jonas have to pretend like he cares? I mean honestly if he did care then he wouldn't let his stupid friends do anything to me. Right?, I thought.

I pulled into the parking lot of Caribou and saw Sam's Porsche sitting in the parking lot. This was going to be a fun morning.

I grabbed my purse and walked into Caribou getting a ton of looks from all the popular kids who hang out here before school starts.

"Who is that?" I heard a male voice.

"I don't know, but she is hot!" his friend said.

I turned around to see that it was just Jonas's friends, Josh Abrams and Preston Winters.

"Well, well if it isn't the little ugly duckling who turned into a swan." Sam laughed along with her clueless drones, Jenna and Macy.

"Is that the best the cold, hearted bitch of Blackthorne Senior High can come up with?" I shot back.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Watch it. Just because you're pretty now doesn't mean we're going to accept you now.""I didn't change to be accepted by you. I changed because I needed too. I needed change so I can start over." I explained.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Now if you'll move out of my way, I would like to get something to drink." I pushed passed her.

When I reached the counter I heard Jenna say to Sam. "Sam we need to get Cammie to hang out with us. One she is extremely pretty and two we could get her back on the hockey team. I mean we sucked after she left. We stopped winning."

"No." Sam practically yelled. "She will never be one of us again. She left to hang out with her new friends. She stopped playing because she thought she was too good for us."I turned around. "I didn't stop playing hockey because I thought I was to good. I stopped playing because you turned into a real bitch and I didn't want to be on a team who had teammates like you."

Sam's jaw dropped. "How dare you say that.""Well Sam its true." Jenna's hand shot to her mouth quickly after she said that. "I'm sorry Sam.""Whatever." Sam marched angrily out of Caribou to her car.

"Wait, Sam!" Jenna and Macy called after her.

Boy this was a great way to start the morning.

I got my mocha latte then headed to school to see all the reactions I would get from all the students on my new look.

I walked into the school to show the rest of the school my new look.

As I was walking through the hallways, I heard people talking. Some girls were saying that I must have paid a lot of money to have stuff done to me and the guys were whistling and saying comments like "What a hottie" or "Damn Cammie Morgan is a hottie", and a few others I was getting bad looks from. I just ignored them.

I opened my locker and put my things away when all of a sudden, I felt someone's presence by me. I stepped away from my locker to see Zach.

"You need something?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm the rumors are true." Zach's eyes scanned my body which gave me a chill. "You really are a hottie. I just thought you were just making fun of the hot people yesterday, but wow."

"Wow what?" I asked.

"Wow that you're actually hot." Zach laughed.

"Thanks?" I said like a question.

"But I can't get the feeling that you changed for a reason." Zach started to walk circles around me.

"I changed because I needed too. I needed a fresh start. Got a problem with that?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but I still think you're up to something and I plan to find out." Zach said.

"Good luck." I shut my locker door then walked off to History class.

I walked through the doors of my History class, to find everyone staring at me like I was an alien or something.

"Cammie sit here!" Jake tapped the seat next to him.

"Sorry Jakey, but she is sitting next to me." Lauren Collins said out of nowhere, "Right?"

"Yeah I am." I smiled and took the seat next to her which was also the seat next to Zach, "Sorry Jake. Maybe next time."

Jack grunted, "Never any good girls around here."

I turned to face him, "Just because I don't want to sit next to you doesn't mean I'm not a good girl."

"Lay off, Jake." Zach butted in, "She can sit where she wants too."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and opened his textbook to the current chapter we were on.

I shook my head. What was that about?

"You look so pretty Cammie!" Lauren squealed, making me turned to face her.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You definitely have to start hanging out with the girls and I." Lauren smiled.

"I don't think Sam will be okay with that." I sighed.

"Forget Sam. The rest of the girls want you too. We out rule Sam." Lauren grinned. "So you must sit with us at lunch."

"Okay." I smiled.

Classes went by faster than I had expected. Now it was time for lunch which meant I would be sitting with Lauren and her friends.

I went up to grab a tray then went in line and started to get food when I was stopped by Zach, "Do you need something?" I tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Are you sure you're not up to something?" Zach narrowed both eyes at me.

"No for the millionth time." I answered maybe a little to quickly.

"I'll find out if you out are." Zach snatched an apple off of my tray and took a bite then left.

"Ugh!" I put another apple on my plate and grabbed the rest of my food.

I entered the cafeteria and spotted Lauren, who was waving her hand to come join her and the rest of the group. I smiled and emerged through the aisles between the tables of kids who were giving me looks like I was an idiot who was just getting to get hurt from hanging out with these guys. I just kept walking with my head held up high and a smile on my face. There was no way they were going to get me. It was me who was going to get them.

"Hey Cam!" Lauren shrieked.

"Hi Cammie." Brooke smiled. "How are you?""Hey guys." I replied. "I'm good you?"

"Just fine." Sam interrupted. "What are you doing here?""She is sitting with us now." Lauren said.

"So deal with it." Brooke added.

"Yeah Sam." Jenna blushed, can't believing she just told off Sam.

"Fine. Whatever. She can sit with us, but if she screws us over, I'm going to get her back." Sam spat.

"Chill out, Sam." I said. "I'm not going to anything to you. Relax.""So now that you're hanging out with us you have to drop your loser friends kay?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Got it. I mean I look like this now. I don't need to hang out with them." I smirked.

"Also you need to rejoin hockey and soccer." Sam practically ordered.

"Okay." I said.

"Good." Anna joined in the conversation. "Has anyone seen Zach?"

"Right here." I looked up to see Zach sliding into the sit next to Anna.

All of a sudden the rest of the guys joined in.

"Cam?" Jonas looked a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"She's sitting with us now." Brooke smiled. "Who knew your sister was hot!"

Jonas cocked an eyebrow. "All the guys here at this table leave her alone. She's not a piece of meat. Got it?"

All the guys shook their heads. "Thanks Jonas." I rolled my eyes.

"So Cam." Grant began. "Now that you're hanging out with us, I'm sure the girls told you what you need to do to be apart of the group."

"No they didn't." I frowned.

"Well if you go to Brooke's this weekend you'll find out." Sam smirked that evil smirk that Zach does every now and then.

"Okay?" I said like a question.

"And if you pass you'll fit right in." Sam laughed.

"Bring it on." I grinned.

Sam frowned and I just kept grinning.

This plan was going to be a fun one and I couldn't wait to get them all back for all the crap that they put other people through.


End file.
